Just to Annoy the Babysitters
by MiraiEvo
Summary: Gohan and Mirai have to babysit the chibis. What could go wrong? Plenty... Part one- Time travel. O joy -
1. To kick it off

AN- this is my first fic to be posted on FF.net. ^_^ yayness. A few notes about the characters, this is after Cell, but before Buu. Gohan and Mirai go to OSHS, but Videl is still in the following-Gohan-to-find-out-all-his- secrets stage. If it ever comes up, only the gold fighter exists. So as not to be recognized, Gohan goes ssj and uses his watch to change into a black gi with blue green waistband and wristbands. Goku died in the cell games and never came back (like in the series). Mirai Trunks came back (they call him mirai and present Trunks chibi) a few years later after his mother died in his timeline. That's mainly so Gohan has somebody to hang around w/him. It's always ticked me off that the closest people to his age in the z- senshi were 9 years (or something like that) younger than him. Oh yeah, and Gohan never stopped training, so he is the strongest followed closely by Vegeta (who trains to a much higher extent) then Mirai and Piccolo. One more thing, I personally like fics with Tienshinhan/Launch pairings, so in my fic, they had twins (Travis and Tess). I'm not sure where I got the names from, but if it's from your story, please don't hurt me! They've just been floating around in the void I call a mind . If you really want descriptions of 'em, they're at the very bottom ^-^ Ages- Gohan-16 M. Trunks-16 (I know that's not right, but live with it) Goten-7 C.Trunks-8 Marron-6 Travis/Tess-6 Others- Doesn't' really matter yet, if any more do then I'll be sure to tell 'ya. Anyways, I'm done ranting so on with the .:cough cough crappy cough:. Story!  
  
Disclaimer- Fan-  
Admirer of a certain person, place, or thing  
Fiction-  
Made up, not real story  
Put it all together and what've you got?  
Fan fiction-  
A fictional story written by a fan of said topic Not the definition I'd put in Webster's, but it gets the point across. Chapter One-To kick it off  
  
"Hey, Trunks?"  
"Yeah Goten?" the lavender-haired boy turned to his black-haired naïve companion.  
"What are we gona wish for with the dragonballs, anyway?"  
The boy blinked his cerulean eyes a few times then put his hand under his chin in a position that led others to believe he was thinking.  
"I dunno. we did just kinda get them together for the heck of it, didn't we?"  
His friend nodded and they both stared at the seven orbs that were flashing at odd intervals now that they were together. They remained like this until their parents arrived on the scene. The demons- I mean, children kicked the dragonballs behind a bush with Goten stubbed his toe in the process, leaving him hopping around Capsule Corp lawn clutching the foot.  
Suspecting something, the blue-haired genius with them walked straight over to her son and was a bout to start questioning him. She didn't get the chance to, however, because a loud noise interrupted any future and present conversation.  
CLONK  
All the present sayians and demi sayians, AKA-Goten, Trunks and Vegeta (hah! Bet you forgot he was here, didn't you?) Cringed at the sound of Chichi's frying pan of doom hitting its appointed target. Goten however fainted, being the victim of said weapon. Several CC workers heard the noise but, upon noticing Chichi with her frying pan and Goten on the ground in front of her, shrugged and went back to their work. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Vegeta, being himself, snorted at the demise of the young demi- sayian, only to receive a lump on his head from his own wife's FPOD.  
"What the heck was that for Onna?!"  
Two teenage demi sayains had heard the noise and appeared on the scene in the event that anyone needed medical help. Upon arriving, the two recognized the argument that was about to unfold.  
"What do you think Vegeta?! Can't you just once behave and treat other people with respect?!"  
The two lavender haired boys rolled their eyes and began to mock the argument, twisting their faces up to look like their mother or father.  
"Be quiet Onna! And if anything, they should be treating me with respect! After all, I'm the pr-"  
"Yeah yeah, we've heard it before Veggie. 'Prince of all Sayains.' For Kami's sake, that's three people, including yourself and two sons, that you rule over!"  
"My name is not 'veggie'!" The proud sayian said in distaste. "It's Vegeta! Can you say it, Onna, or do I have to spell it out for you?!"  
"I'll call you veggie for as long as you call me Onna! I have a name, you know. And it's B-U-L-"  
At that point the couple noticed the two son children rolling on the ground laughing, not noticing their mother staring daggers at them. The two looked behind them to see their two sons, the elder whistling an innocent tune, the younger just trying to whistle (and failing miserably, managing only to spit on the ground). Bulma and Chichi sighed then proceeded to take their frying pans out from their inter-dimensional pockets and beat their children senseless with them.  
The end result of this was Goten lying on the ground unconscious again and the other three rubbing their heads in obvious pain. After they recovered, the conversation started up again.  
"To be honest, Trunks, I don't want to know what you two were doing out here, so I'm not going to ask." Bulma. "At any rate, we came out here to tell all of you" She continued, pointing to each of the demi sayians in turn, "that we are going out shopping."  
"Dad too?" Mirai questioned with an incredulous look on his face. His father snorted before responding.  
"It's better than your job." He said simply.  
Gohan's face paled. He had heard this conversation before. And it usually led to-  
"You and Gohan are babysitting Chibi and Goten, Marron and the twins." Mirai looked confused while Gohan looked as though he was going to pass out.  
"You're kidding." Goku's eldest son croaked out. "Why can't Yamcha, or Krillin, or Roshi?! Why us!?" His mother glared at him.  
"Shopping, shopping, and no-way-in-HFIL-am-I-leaving-my-kid-with- him." She answered.  
Mirai, still a bit confused by his comrade's actions, spoke up.  
"What's so bad about babysitting?" He was then interrupted by three new chibis rushing past him and onto Gohan. Goten and Trunks, obviously recognizing the game, rushed over as well. Insert your own version of a dust cloud scene here. When the dirt had settled, it revealed a very surprised teenager with chibis hanging onto him like lights on a Christmas tree. Trunks had gained control of Gohan's head, while Marron and Tess glared daggers at each other from their perches on his shoulders. Travis and Goten were at the bottom, clutching their heads in obvious pain. Upon closer inspection, it could be realized that, judging by the small handprints on their faces, the girls had slapped them off their perches. (1) Trunks (chibi) looked down at his friends with a look of superiority on his face. "I win!" "That's 'cus you cheated!" "My head hurts." "Did not!" "Yeah, mine too." "Did to did to did to!" "Did to!" "Can you guys even hear us up there?" "No I didn't!" "I don't think they can.." "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did too!" "Not" "Did" "Did" "Not" "Did" "Did" "Nope. they can't." "Notnotnot!" "Diddiddid!" "Diddiddi-"(2) ~Clonk~ The chibis continued to argue until Goten passed out from the pain of being whacked, not once, but TWICE by his mother's FPOD then slapped across the face by his demi-cyborg friend. Their 'hill' (aka Gohan) then decided he was tired of this game and moved each of the chibis from their perches, glaring at Vegeta, as if daring the prince to taunt him.  
  
Vegeta, however, was keeping a close eye on his wife's frying pan; probably plotting excuses for witch he would need to 'borrow' his wife's frying pan, then 'accidentally' leave it lying around in.oh, say, a prototype spaceship that he 'accidentally' set off on it's trial run three weeks before planed, therefore leading it to explode upon leaving the earth's atmosphere.anyways.this is getting off track.  
  
His mother smiled sweetly and waved goodbye to the hybrids while dragging her reluctant husband behind her with Chichi following closely behind.  
  
"I don't get it, though." Mirai continued. "What's so bad about baby- sitting?" Gohan sighed and put his hand on Mirai's shoulder. "You've got a lot to learn about living in a time with little chibi demons that outnumber you over two-to-one, my friend."  
  
He shook his head then went inside to find his duct-tape. (3)  
  
Trunks blinked for a second while pondering what could be so bad about watching the kids.  
  
AN-The end! Of chapter one, anyhow ^-^ so. how do you guys like it? Love it, it's ok, I should burn it and forget about writing ever again? I've never posted my work, so I have no idea ^-^ Flames are always accepted, you need a fire to toast marsh mellows, after all.  
  
(1)- In other words, they played 'king of the hill' with Gohan as their hill. Everyone out there knows that game, right? If anyone doesn't (and they bother to review and tell me so) then I will post the description. (2)- If you didn't get that, that was Trunks insisting he didn't cheat, Marron and Tess saying he did, and Goten and Travis in severe pain.^-^ (3)-Duct tape makes the world go round! ^-^ Before I forget-  
Travis- has black eyes and dark blue, almost black hair that spikes a bit backward (not nearly to Goten's extent, though). He wears a headband over his forehead, having inherited his father's third eye and prefering it to remain relatively unknown to the public. As for clothes, he just wears jeans and a white shirt most of the time. ^-^  
Tess- has brown eyes and blond hair that is kept at shoulder-length and is wavy toward the end of it. As for her outfit, she has jean shorts and a lime green shirt.  
  
Heh heh, I'm very descriptive ^-^ probably why I get C's in English. Total chapter word count- 1719 (including the A/N's) Wow! The first chapter is that long? I thought it was kind of short.. Please review! 


	2. Back to the Past creative, neh?

AN- Ok, so here's the second chapter in my story! ^-^ This time. .:drum roll:. A plot is introduced! Yes folks! There is a plot! Not much of one, but it's there! Anyhow, Let's get on with the story cus I've got nothing else to say.  
  
Disclaimer- ABCDEFG, I do not own DBZ  
  
Chapter 2-Back to the past (creative title, neh?)  
  
Five minutes and several rolls of duct tape later..  
All five chibis lay on the couch, their mouths duct taped shut and chained with tape to the couch so they couldn't escape. Mirai had watched as Gohan chased the chibis around the colossal building, then managed to chain the mercilessly to the couch, then finally get to the GR to meditate for a bit in a matter of minutes.  
He hardly saw this form of restraint necessary; to he released the chibis from their imprisonment.  
The he changed his mind.  
The chibis began running around the corporation, wreaking havoc as they went. Mirai gave great effort attempting to catch them, and failed quite miserably. Gohan sensed his ki releasing a distress signal, and came into help. During the commotion, they failed to notice that two of the chibis had escaped the house.  
Goten and Trunks had returned to Capsule Corp's lawn and retrieved the dragonballs from the bush they hid them under. They returned to their thinking poses, wondering what they should wish for. Then, the most unanticipated thing happened.  
"Hey Trunks, I have an idea!"  
The lavender-haired prince stared at his friend in astonishment before taking a notebook out of his own inter-dimensional pocket(1) and wrote-  
4:36 PM- Goten has an idea  
Goten looked over his shoulder and noticed what he was writing.  
"Hey! What's that about!?"  
"Nothing Goten, now what was that idea you were talking about?"  
"Well, you know how Gohan's always talking about dad?"  
"Uh hu"  
"And how much he misses him"  
"Yeah."  
"And how I've never met him."  
"Get on with it."  
"We could go into the past and meet him when he was our age!"  
"Wow."  
The purple-haired youth continued his previous notes-  
And a good one at that  
This time, Goten was unaware of his friends' actions, and was staring away in space, thinking of what he would talk to his dad about when he saw him.  
"Ok Goten, let's visit him when he's entering his second tournament, 'k?"  
"Ok, but why then?"  
"'Cus if Travis and Tess are coming, they're gona want to see they're daddy too."  
"Oh yeah, I guess you're right Trunks."  
"Of course I am. Anyhow." He turned to the dragonballs, "By your name I summon you forth, Shenron!"(2)  
Insert your own Shenron emerging from the dragonballs scene here.  
"Wow." Goten stared in awe with his mouth hanging open.  
"You're catching flies, Goten." Trunks chided, though he had probably trapped more.  
"Be careful of the words you speak, for I will grant any two wishes that your heart desires to be fulfilled." (Guess who said that? I'll give you two chances.no, it's not Yamucha..-_-")  
"I wish that Goten, Marron, Travis, Tess, Gohan, Mirai and I all be transported back in time to the day before the 22nd Tenaichi Budokia (3) on Papaya Island." Trunks yelled, knowing his future counterpart and best friend's brother were soon to appear on the scene.  
"It shall be done" The mythical creature stated.  
Instantly, all the current inhabitants of Capsule Corporation disappeared into what seemed to be nothing.  
After fulfilling the wish, Shenron looked around and sweatdroped. Well, he reasoned, since the second wish could not be asked for, much less fufiled, he may as well get a few more months sleep.  
And with that thought, the dragon disappeared in a flash, and the seven orbs scattered across the earth as mere stones.  
  
You know, I could always end it here. but I personally hate cliffhangers, so I'm not gona leave you with one. Ok, maybe it's not a cliffhanger, but it's as close as I'm ever gona get ^-^. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~Change of scene, 5 minutes before sign-up for the tournament ends~  
  
"By the way, do you know if a Son Goku has registered yet or not?" (4) An old man wearing a black suit and green sunglasses questioned the person at the registration desk.  
"Ahh, yes, the child that took second place last time." The monk (he looks like one anyway) scanned through his list of entries. "Hmmm. it doesn't look as though he's arrived."  
"Not yet, eh?" The old man pondered.  
"What's that fool doing? Registration's about to close!" A short, bald monk also wearing a black suit said, looking around anxiously for his friend.  
"He better not have forgotten." The turtle hermit (old man, if you haven't guessed) began, "He can be so irresponsible."  
"There's only five more minutes left!" Said a black-haired teen also wearing a suit.  
"He'll be here! He was really looking foreword to this!" Said the blue-haired teen next to him.  
"500,000 zeni prize, eh? Maybe I should enter too." Said a fierce, blond-haired women standing in the group.  
"Unfortunately, the tournament doesn't allow weapons." Responded the hermits' turtle that had accompanied them.  
  
The next few minutes passed, the Turtle hermit entered under his alias of Jackie Chun, and was re-acquainted with his rival in martial arts, the Crane master.  
  
"Who was that offensive old coot?" Questioned the tall, black-haired fighter (Yamcha, if you couldn't tell)  
"A jerk!!! And a former rival of mine. The crane master!"  
"Never mind that! There's only one minute left!" Yelled a previously unnoticed talking pig (oolong)  
"But no Goku." Replied the disappointed turtle.  
"There's only one way! Puar! Transform into Goku and register for him now!" Yamcha commanded.  
"Yes sir!" Replied the shape-shifting blue cat flying by his shoulder.  
"Whoa- Take a look!" Exclaimed the blond with them (Launch) "He's coming!"  
Sure enough, a boy with untamed black hair wearing a tiger-skin tunic came running up to them at breakneck speed. The boy (goku) was quickly registered when.  
"Excuse me, but is it too late to register for the tournament?" Questioned a blond-haired chibi, who looked to be about 5 or 6 years old (Marron, this is getting tiring).  
"In thirty seconds, it will be little one." Replied the monk at the desk. The chibi smiled and ran over to a group of people consisting of two tired teens with a group of five chibis (literally) climbing on them. She gleefully told them of the information she had come upon, and the black- haired teen quickly pried the chibis off of him and walked over to the registration.  
"Could you put me down as.uh.Vegeta? (^-^)" He said, using the first name that came to his mind.  
"Why of course!" The monk stated, writing the young warrior's name down.  
"Great, thanks a lot!" The boy (Gohan, jeeze, if you didn't get that, you're pretty slow) smiled and walked away.  
The larger group (Goku, Kuririn, Launch, ect) became curious and walked 'innocently' closer to the smaller one.  
"Well, we can get money from the turnament, buy where are we supposed to sleep until it's over with?" The lavender-haired boy questioned.  
"I dunno." The boy who sighed up for the tournament replied. "I suppose we could camp out in the woods somewhere."  
"Excuse me?" Bulma (the blue haired girl, do I even have to do this?!) interrupted. "But I couldn't help but accidentally overhear you don't have a place to sleep." All the present members of the group from the future had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes; they knew there was nothing accidental about it. "Well, I could buy you a room to stay in tonight, after all, it's not like I have money issues."  
"Really?" said Trunks "I mean, we don't want to be a nuisance."  
"Nonsense! We won't mind. We were going to get two rooms anyway. One for the guys, and one for the girls." Replied the former bandit.  
"Wow, thanks a lot!" Gohan bowed in thanks. "But, one thing, old timer, stop trying to get into my head."  
The turtle hermit blinked in surprise. How had the boy known he was trying to read his mind? And how did he block him out? There were many mysteries that the old master wanted solved, and he would solve them tonight.(5)  
  
AN- oooooohhhh.cliffy..sorta..not really..no. but anyways.. I got two chappies up! Yay! Now all I need is a few reviews .:gives puppy dog face:. (1)I gotta get me one of those.. (2)I think that's the incantation. (3)or World Martial Arts tournament for all you dubbies out there (4)I got the script for this part in my DB manga vol. 10. Don't own. (5)In my fic, they have a day after the registration before the preliminaries.  
  
Word count for this chappie- 1478 All my chapters are gona be about this length I believe. Please Review!!!!! 


	3. Before the Tournie

AN-Wow, chapter three is up. yay! ^-^ I'm not gona torture you with a long authors note, so on with the story! And for any people who were wondering, before they encountered the DB gang, gohan pulled Goten's hair down into a ponytail, sort of like what his looked like at the beginning of DBZ. Sorry! I foregot to put that in there!  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own. You no sue.  
  
Chapter Three- Before the tournament  
  
The large group now consisting of 16 people exited a large food place, staring with astonishment at the strange black-haired boy they knew as Vegeta (lol, it's really Gohan, remember?).  
"I never thought I'd be able to take Goku out to dinner and not have to pay." Bulma said in obvious awe.  
"Well I think it was a fair trade, I mean I cooked for us and that big confrence, it only makes sence they gave us a free meal." (For any of you who didn't get it, Gohan knew it would cost a lot, and the resturant was currently hosting a large confrence, so he cooked all the food for them and was rewarded with a free diner for his group).  
"Yeah, but I never thought I would meet someone who could cook faster than Goku eats! And these guys eat quite a bit too!" She said, refering to Goten, Chibi and Mirai. Gohan had actually eaten as much as they had while he was cooking, but none of them knew that.  
  
The group returned to their hotel and split into their groups. Bulma, Launch, Puar, Turtle (Because the guys room was already crowded), Marron and Tess slept in one room, while Roshi, Yamcha, Goku, Kurrin, Oolong, Gohan, Mirai, Tavis, Trunks and Goten slept in another (hey, it's a really big room, ok?)  
  
~In the girls' room~  
  
Tess was having a hard time. She was in the same room as the past form of her mother, who she had come to this time period to see, and yet was forbiden to tell her anything.  
  
~Flashback to right after they arrived in the past~  
"Ok, now then, I don't think I have to tell you guys this, but no communicating with your parents." Gohan said sternly as he tied Goten's hair together. "You will have the urge to tell them who you are, and where you're from, but I assure you, if you do I will kill you." He finished, leaving no dought that he was indeed serious. "Got that?" All the present chibis and Mirai nodded meekly. Mabey he had been spending too much time with Vegeta. Gohan smirked and the others sweatdroped. Yes, he had deffinently been hanging around Vegeta too much.  
  
~Present, er, Past, er, Whenever we were before the flashback~  
  
"Hello? Did you hear me?" Tess looked up from her thoughts and realised Bulma had asked her a quiestion.  
"I asked your name. I mean, I feel kind of silly now, spending the whole night so far with you guys and not knowing any of your names. Well, except that Vegeta (Gohan) guy." Tess smiled weakly.  
"I'm Tess." Bulma smiled.  
"That's a nice name. How old are you, six?" She nodded shyly.  
"Tess, huh? I always told myself if I had a baby girl I'd name her Tess." Launch (now with blue hair) said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Tess sweatdroped, then turned back to Bulma.  
"And who are you, little girl?" Bulma asked Marron.  
"I'm Marron, and I'm 6 years old too!" The blond chibi replied ethusiasticly,, causing everyone in the room to smile at the happy child.  
"How did you do get here anyway?" Questioned Turtle.  
"Well, I'm not sure if Goh-" Marron was cut off by Tess nudging her in the side. "I mean Vegeta wants us to tell you.yet."  
"But he will." Tess said quickly" He told us he would right after the tournament tomorrow." The others looked at her, confused, wondering what she was talking about.  
  
~Menwhile, in the boys' room.~  
"Alright, before we get settled, tell us your name and age, all of you." Yamcha demanded in a playful tone.  
"Goten, seven." Goten began, looking around the room with ethusisasm. When he had seen his father earlier, it had taken all the self control the little chibi could muster to refrain from running up and hugging him (that would be an interesting scene, now then, wouldn't it?).  
"Trunks, eight." The chibi was still trying to get over the fact that his mother was dating scarface over there. He was currently trying to hold in his dinner at the thought of them together.  
"Mirai, sixteen." Likewise, Mirai was unacustomed to the couple and had to resist the urge to 'blast scarface into the next demension' as his father would have oh-so-kindly put it.  
"Vegeta, sixteen." Gohan received some odd stares from his companions, but they soon remembered his current alias and continued.  
"Travis, six." Finished the blue-haired chibi. He sounded a bit out of it, but the others in the Mirai group nodded it off as being away from his twin for so long.  
"How did you guys get here, anyhow?" Ollong questioned Mirai.  
"Erm.well.it's a long story." He began, unsure of what to say next.  
"And we'll tell you tomorrow after the tornament." Gohan finished.  
"Speaking of the tournament." Kuririn began. Mirai marveled at Gohan's quick thinking, the tournament was probably the only thing that could get the fighter's minds of off the strange people they wer accomidating. "How long have you been training, Vegeta? I mean, we heard you're entering, and I'd like to know a bit about our competition." Gohan nodded in understanding.  
"I've been training for about twelve years, since I was four years old." He explained, hiding a smirk at the reaction of the others in the room (minus the mirai group, of cource).  
"F-ourt-teen years?!" The demi sayian nodded and the pig promptly fainted.  
"Woooooooow." Goku looked at the teen in amazement. Not even he had trained that long!  
"Erm, well hows about we play a little game, fellas?" Roshi stuttered, still getting over his initial shock. "The name's called truth or dare!" All the members of the DB gang and the three chibis immediately agreed, while Mirai and Gohan looked at each other then nodded.  
They put the bottle on the ground, and Roshi started to spin it. The old turtle master attempeted to use his telepathy (well, if he can read minds, he has telepathy) to stop the bottle while it was pointing to 'Vegeta'. Gohan, however, saw this and made a sheild blocking all telepathic powers from altering the bottle's movement. It landed on.  
Goten.  
  
AN- Yay! I made a cliffy! Wait, that's mean though. o well, I've got the chapter all ready, so I'll post it tomorrow, if I get at least one review. ^-^ but it makes sence, I wana see if anyone even reads this on a regular baises.if at all.  
  
Word Count for this chapter- 1218 I know, I know, it was kinda short. But I promise the next one will be longer ^-^  
  
Wow. no little number thingies this time.. ^-^ unless I missed one. Please Review!!! Flames are always excepted! How else am I gona roast these marsh mellows to make 'smores? 


	4. Night before the tournie still, and tryt...

AN-ummm..what am I supposed to put in these? I dunno. I beg for reviews at the end. I don't need to make an excuse for not updating.cause I updates right after I got a review..so I guess I'll be quiet now. ^-^"  
  
Disclaimer- I own 4 volumes of dragonball manga, 7 of Dragonball Z, and folder full of DBZ fanart I drew, a dbz movie, a TV with witch I watch DB and DBZ, and a subscription to shounen jump magazine, but not dragonball.  
  
Chapter Four- The night before the tournament still, and truth or dare!  
  
Previously-  
Roshi spun the bottle and it landed on Goten. ^-^ Maybe not in those exact words, but hey.  
  
Currently-  
Gohan visibly gulped. He wasn't sure what Goten would keep to himself and what he would let out. Though not quite as brain-dead as his father, he was still painfully naïve and truthful.  
Roshi was crestfallen, and didn't know what to do to the poor little chibi. So he simply asked the question.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth!" the little chibi proclaimed with no hesitation.  
"Alright.. How long have you been training, if at all, and who trained you?" Gohan visibly relaxed. The only way Goten could mess this up would be to mention his super sayian form.  
"I've been training for two whole years. My mom trains me!" He said gleefully. "She usually beats me, too." Trunks snickered at this and pulled his notepad back out from his inter-dimensional pocket and wrote-  
8:36 PM-  
Goten admits that his mom can kick his butt  
The DB gang stared at him questionably while the Mirai group rolled their eyes and Goten glared at him. The chibi immediately brightened up, however, upon realizing it was his turn. He used his ki (Gohan let him, he knew Goten wouldn't mess things up) to land the bottle on Trunks.  
"Truth or Dare?" Trunks opened his mouth to say 'truth', but Goten had special plans for his best friend. "You're probably gona pick truth, guess you really are a coward." He had pressed the very big very red button inside of Trunks labeled 'Pride'. The sayian prince smirked and replied.  
"Dare." Goten grinned from ear to ear and held his hand out. Trunks looked at him questionably.  
"I dare you to give me that notebook." Trunks glared and handed it over. He then pulled out a tape recorder.  
"8:37 PM, Goten gets another idea and therefore got hold on my notebook."  
The Mirai group sweatdroped. The DB gang blinked.  
"Ooooookayyyyyy." Kuririn said it slowly, as though talking to a group of kindergarteners. "I guess it's you turn, purple."  
"It's LILAC!!! Not purple!!!" Yelled both Trunks' simultaneously. The DB gang looked a bit shocked at the reaction, but soon got over it. Trunks let the bottle spin on it's own accord, and it landed on..  
..Yamcha.  
Trunks smirked. He knew exactly what he was going to do, weather he chose truth or dare. So he let the former bandit chose his own fate.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." The warrior said with confidence.  
"Okay then.." The chibi said with a smirk of his face. The rest of the Mirai group had already guessed what the boy was plotting, and wanted to hear the warriors' response.  
"How many times have you cheated on Bulma since you got back together, the most recent time?" Yamcha was about to open his mouth to respond with a 'never' when the chibi continued. "And lying won't work, 'cus you see my little, er, big friend here," He said while pointing to Gohan, "can read minds. So you can either tell only us in here, or he can read your mind, find out, and then tell the girls tomorrow. So, what'll it be, scar face?" During this conversation, Yamcha had paled visibly. The DB gang seemed confident that he was loyal, but the Mirai group seems to anticipate his answer.  
"Never." He said in a wavering voice.  
"Is that your final answer?" Travis said warningly. He had gotten over his awkwardness during the course of the game, and was fully into the Yamcha torture.  
The bandit nodded meekly, praying the whole mind-reading thing had been a phony.  
"Really?" Gohan said suspiciously. "What about Ashley?" Yamcha paled even further and the DB group looked up in surprise.  
"Ashley w-who?" He said.  
"Well there's Smith, and there's Hill and of course Hulcower. Lisa too. And Amy." The teenage demi-sayian said with a smirk.  
"Y-your lying." Yamcha said, hoping his friends would back him up.  
"Yeah, of course he is. I mean, mind-reading?" Kuririn said.  
"I dunno, anything's possible." Goku said  
"Go ahead then. Ask him any question." Goten said.  
"Yeah, any question that only you know the answer to." Trunks said with confidence. After a moment's thought, he pulled out his tape recorder and said into it- "8:55 PM, Goten joins us in the torture of Yamcha."  
"Okay then." Roshi thought for a seconded. "How many magazines do I have in my collection?" Gohan looked at him in the eyes for approximately three seconds before responding-  
"873, and 32 are on loan to Oolong." He looked around at a few of the others. "And Kuririn found one under the couch in the living room. He put it on top of the T.V. right before you left to come here for the tournament."  
The Dragonball gang stared in shock at him. He had been able to answer the Hermit's question, and then some he hadn't asked for! Gohan continued and finished Yamaha's truth for him.  
"And the grand total of cheats in the past two years, three months, two weeks and a day, thirty-two." He said with utmost confidence in his answer.  
The game continued like this, all the Db gang avoiding Gohan's gaze, glaring at Yamcha, and becoming accustomed to chibi Trunks using his recorder. It went on to 9:00.  
"Well, guy's, I think we'd better get some sleep. After all, some of us" Roshi said, looking pointedly at Goku, Kuririn, Yamcha and 'Vegeta' (Alias, 'member?) "Are competing in the tournament tomorrow."  
"Yay!! I can't wait 'till we get to fight!" Goku said enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, me either. It's a great chance to prove how much my skills have improved over the last three years." Kuririn agreed. So, they slept. Exciting, ne?  
  
~The next Day~  
  
The boys and the girls merged at breakfast and had begun to wander around the shop area near the tournament. They still had a good five hours, and nothing in particular to do. Gohan never did tell Bulma about Yamcha cheating, and had instead warned all those who knew of it never to breath a word of it to anyone. He knew history had already been disturbed, and he wanted to prevent any further mess-ups. For a brief moment, Gohan wondered what the others were doing in their present time.  
  
~The Mirai Group's Present Time~  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! My baby's gone!" Chichi wailed, yet again, at the top of her lungs. Vegeta and Piccolo, having sensitive hearing, winced in pain.  
All of the Z-senshi were inside of Capsule Corps main building. Most of them because, well, their children had recently disappeared of the face of the planet. Most parents would want to know what happened.  
Juuannagou (Or #17 for you dubbies)(oh yeah, I personally think he's pretty cool, so he's not evil and is in my story ^-^) was there because his favorite (and only) niece had disappeared. Piccolo claimed it was just because the earth's defenses were especially weak without the demi-sayians there, but everyone knew he was worried that something had happened to them. Especially Gohan. But he'd never admit that.  
All of them (with the exception of Piccolo, he doesn't need sleep) had bags under their eyes from a serious lack of sleep. Some of them had actually been sleeping when Chichi's piercing cry awoke them.  
Well, it could have been worse. Luckily, Yamcha was two hours off about the time they were leaving. He was supposed to meet Bulma, Chichi ect. and Capsule Corp. and arrived right after the chibis called the dragon. He had heard the wish, so everyone knew they were at the 22nd Tenaichi Budokia. Now they just had to get there.  
Bulma had been working 'round the clock on speeding up her work on the time Portal. It had been inspired by her Future son's time machine, but she wanted something a bit more convenient. It could transport large groups of people at a time, and didn't need very long to recharge. She had used it a couple of times sending Vegeta somewhere, but had only succeeded in sending him three days in the past when it was supposed to be five years, and one time he stayed in the same year, just stranding him in the middle of the Sahara Dessert. At least he knew how to fly.  
So no one thought much of it when Bulma came running in claiming to have fixed it. Vegeta began slamming his head on the table. No way in HFIL was he going to test it again. Or so he thought. Unfortunately, his wife could not be easily persuaded.  
So Vegeta agreed. Of course, he had several bumps on his head (a result of defying his wife while she had her FPOD) and was a bit dizzy. Seeing how weary everyone was, Bulma decided they should wait the night before they try the machine. After all, Chichi had worn herself out crying; so a few hours wouldn't hurt.  
  
~10 hours later~  
  
"Ack!!!!" Bulma yelled upon realizing how long they had been sleeping. "I can't believe I spent ten hours asleep when my sons are trapped in another time period! Bad Bulma! Bad!" she reprimanded herself. She quickly awoke the others, and they gathered on the front lawn to see if the machine would at last work.  
Vegeta was still sporting bruises from the previous days, and was reluctant to take the trip. His wife's frying pan soon made up his mind. Better to go in the past and deal with her when she didn't have a frying pan. He still needed an excuse to borrow it. ~Insert your own time travel scene here~ (I haven't done that since chapter 2 ^-^)  
Vegeta looked up from the ground that he had unceremoniously landed on and stretched his ki out. He located several familiar ki's. He smirked.  
The 'Onna' had finally gotten something right.  
  
AN-see! I told you I'd make this chappie longer! ^-^ I got a lot of content in there too! I hope I don't run out of ideas. I figure this fic is going to go on for maybe three or so more chapters. but if anyone can give me a few ideas to use in the story, it could go on longer ^-^ that is, if anyone wants it too. If anyone even reads this. -_-" soooooooooooo. yeah.  
  
Word count for this chapter- 1860 Ha! See! I told you it'd be longer! ^-^ I kept my promise. it's about 600 words longer! 5 pages on word! Yay!  
  
Please Review!!! Even flames!!! How many times to I have to write this!!! 


	5. The tournie! Finaly!

An- Sorry for the long update. our internet was murdered (by the cable guys, no less) then when it finaly came back on, our computer decied to die, leaving me with no way to type or update my story. see, I already had several chapters writen while we didn't have internet, then I lost them. Then, as if that weren't enough, the cable died again. . ^-^" But I'm back! wooooow.. we get to the tournament today ^-^ or the preliminaries, at least. sorry I haven't been to constant updating, but we're getting a cable upgrade and it's taking them forever so the internets been going on and off lately. Thanks goes out there to GetaChan for reviewing not once but twice ^-^ I tmakes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing at least one person out there is reading this  
  
Chapter five- The tournament!!!! Finally!!!!  
  
~With Mirai and the chibis~  
  
All the chibi's were hyper after their breakfast consiting entierly of sugar-based products, and poor Mirai was left to deal with them. Gohan, Krilin, Yamucha and Goku had departed for the preliminaries about fiveteen minuites ago, and the DB gang had learned to stay away from the hyper deamons. Poor Trunks was beginning to see why Gohan used duct tape on them.  
  
"Heymiraicanwegoseethefightingcanwepleasepleaseplease?"  
  
"NononononoIwanagoseethegamessothenicanwinaprizeandtakeithomeandshowittomomm y!"  
  
The timetraveler was getting a headache. He wasn't sure how to deal with them. He heard the DB gang gasp/scream in surpise and looked behind hiself to see- (heh heh, mini cliffy!)  
  
~With Gohan and the others~  
  
/God, these matches are so slow. And boring. And weak. And-/ The eldest son (gohan) replayed every word in his large vocabulary that shared some semblance of the word 'stupid'. Once he finished with the English languege, he moved on to Sayain, then Namekian. In case you couldn't tell, Son Gohan was board.  
  
He had breezed through his matches so far, and was waiting for his final match to begin. He checked up on Goku and the others to make sure they were doing well.  
  
"Will fighers 28 and 32 please step up into the ring for their final match to determin the fighters in the final rounds." The overseeing monk souted at the crowd.  
  
/About time./ Gohan growled mentaly, steping up into the arena. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the Goku, Yamucha and Kuririn had lined up on the side to watch his fight. The demi-sayian smirked. His opponent obviously favored brawn over brain. He was a muscular man indeed, but his stature suggested that his teknique consisted mainly of forcing his opponent out of the ring by his sheer size.  
  
"Begin"  
  
Gohan didn't even bother to srop into a stance. Almost immediately his opponent rushed him in an attempt to push him out of the ring. The hybrid smirked and jumped over his collosal enemy. The large man rushed him again. Gohan smirked again. Gohan was about to jump when he sensed a familiar ki. /It couldn't be./ In that fateful second in witch Gohan wans't paying attention, his opponent made contact. (Another mini cliffy! Boy, this is fun ^-^)  
  
~Back with Mirai and the chibi's~  
  
Mirai looked at the figure who had sudenly apeared and knocked the turtle hermit into the wall with seemingly no effort. (three guesses who)  
  
"D-Dad?!?!?!?" (wow, you got it ^-^)  
  
The spiky-haired fighter looked at hi future-form son with a look of indifferance.  
  
"There you are brat! It's about time I found you all. Where's kakkorot's other brat?"  
  
"Wait, you mean that Vegeta (Gohan) guy who was with him?" Bulma asked. Vegeta rased and eyebrow questionalbly. "He's fighting in the preliminaries now with goku and the others." Vegeta turned to his son.  
  
"Explain." The prince demanded, poking Mirai in the chest.  
  
"Well, um, you see, er, that is."  
  
"Spit it out brat!" The prince growled angerly.  
  
The Demi-sayian sighed and the two began conversin in sayia-go (sayian languege)  
  
~Back to Gohan ^-^~  
  
Gohan walked out of the ring as the monks bearing a streacher with his opponent marched out. He smirked as many of the contestants parted to allow him through. Of course, it woul be a lie to say he was happy with how the fight had gone. He never should have alowed his opponent to come in contact with him, and the sudden apearance of Vegeta's ki was no decent excuse.  
  
He lifted his head. 'oh, right. Vegeta's ki.' the demi-sayain sighed and left the prliminary area in search of the spiky- haired sayian.  
  
~Back (again) with Mirai and the chibi's, but now with the adition of Vegeta ^-^~  
  
(still speaking in saiya-go)  
  
"So that's what happened, dad." Mirai finished explaining. "Now why did you knock the turtle hermit into the wall? Not that he didn't deserve it."  
  
The sayain prince snorted. "Why do you think? The old man was acting like the perverted freak that he is."  
  
"How could you tell?" Mirai questioned.  
  
"One does not trip on nothing and happen to land with his face in a women's chest on accident, brat." His father growled.  
  
Mirai blinked, then turned and punched the old pervert into another wall. Vegeta smirked, and began talking in English again.  
  
"I've taught you well, kid."  
  
The rest of the db gang stood in shock. Not only had this strange, spiky haired man  
  
(now revealed to be the father of that mild-manered, polite purple-haired teenager) suddenly apeared and swiped Roshi away from bulma without breaking a sweat, he and Mirai had begun to converse in a diffferent, unknown languege. Then, as if that weren't enough, the polite young man had suddenly decided to take a swat at the old master. And his father seemed quite proud of him at that!  
  
"Vegeta!? What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
AN- heh heh, guess who ^-^ I wonder. Anyhow, I've got the next chappie all ready to go (assuming the cable guys don't kill our computer next), annd all I need to do is upload then publish it. Some reveiws might motivate me to get it donge a weeeee bit faster ^-^"  
  
Wow, there are still no little number thingies. But you guys probably don't miss 'em, do you?  
  
Word count for this chapter- 1061. A little on the low side (I think), but I think it's enough to at least keep you guys entertained for about 5 minuites. ^-^"  
  
Review!!!! 


	6. Woops

.:Sigh:. The Internet was down.. Again.. I think the cable people are really axe murderers in disguise. why else would they keep cutting the damn cable line?!?!?!? . Oh well. At least I got this chapter up (Relatively) early. so now we get to the confusing part ^-^ BTW- I actually have a long list of babysitter torture for after this time- travel incident ^-^ but you'll hafta wait and find out what they are.. ^-^  
  
And for a final note- now that Veggie's in it, the rating has to go up ^-^ you know. language. And besides, Gohan actually curses quite a bit too. it's amazing he doesn't in the series, with all the curse words he learned by the time he was 5.  
  
.:Last time on 'Just to Annoy the Babysitters' (or JtAtB as I will call it from now on. it's easier to remember)-  
  
The rest of the db gang stood in shock. Not only had this strange, spiky haired man  
  
(now revealed to be the father of that mild-mannered, polite purple-haired teenager) suddenly appeared and swiped Roshi away from Bulma without breaking a sweat, he and Mirai had begun to converse in a different, unknown language. Then, as if that weren't enough, the polite young man had suddenly decided to take a swat at the old master. And his father seemed quite proud of him at that!  
  
"Vegeta!? What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
Chappie six- Woops.  
  
They all turned to see Gohan/Vegeta (alias. member?) walking towards them with an unreadable expression n his face. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"What does it look like, brat? I'm here to pick up you and the other brats."  
  
Gohan looked over at the DB gang, who were entirely confused.  
  
"Let's talk somewhere else. like behind that store." Gohan said nervously, grabbed Vegeta and ran behind the store, leaving poor Mirai (again) to deal with the confused fighters.  
  
Bulma was the first to approach him. She grabbed him by the collar and, with an amazing show of strength, lifted the demi-sayian off the ground.  
  
"Explain. Now." she demanded.  
  
"Um.. well. that's a funny story. you see." and so Mirai began to explain, preferring to face Gohan's wrath later rather than his mother-to-be now. "Er. let's see. how should I explain this." Mirai pondered once Bulma let him down.  
  
"Just get to the point purple." Said Yamcha in what he hoped would be an intimidating tone (AN- do you honestly think it was? Mirai's dad is Vegeta. He's intimidating. Yamcha's not. Get it? In case you haven't noticed or I haven't mentioned it yet, I don't like Yamcha. I have a mini-rant about it at the bottom that you can read if you want ^-^) "It's LILAC not PURPLE" Both Trunk's simultaneously yelled, causing Yamcha to jump in surprise.  
  
"Oh! I can explain it!" Marron yelled. The blond chibi walked over to Goten and pulled his hair out from the ponytail. Now he looked like the carbon copy of Goku (especially 'cuz they're the same size, too).  
  
The Db gang was in shock, naturally.  
  
"H-how?" Bulma asked, open mouthed while the rest of the gang was to stunned to speak.  
  
"We're from the future!" Marron proclaimed. The db gang fainted while Mirai and the other chibi's sweatdroped.  
  
"You know, Marron. you could've been a bit less. well." Travis began.  
  
"Blunt?" Tess supplied. The rest nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, it got the point across, didn't it?" Marron said happily (like she say's everything ^-^ she's such a cute little kid). The Chibi's and Mirai face faulted.  
  
~To where Gohan and Vegeta are~  
  
"Okay Vegeta, so you're here to help us. That's great." Gohan said with little enthusiasm. "There's just one question I have to ask you." He continued.  
  
"And that is.?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you actually have a way of getting us home?" Vegeta blinked.  
  
"Damn!" Gohan face faulted.  
  
~Now we're back at the guy's hotel room~  
  
Goku groaned. He remembered falling unconscious, but that was it. He sat still for a minute. Why had he fallen unconscious? Let's see. There was the preliminaries, but he had finished his fights. Then they had gone outside and seen Vegeta and that weird guy with the pointy hair. Then the guy with the pokey hair and Mirai had both hit Roshi into a building. The pokey-hair and Vegeta went to talk somewhere else. Then Marron said-  
  
Oh. Right. He looked to his side and saw Kuririn laying on the floor. He guessed those other guys had carried them to the hotel room. He didn't mind. The tournament itself wasn't 'till tomorrow. (MY FIC!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry) So, in seeing his best friend lying unconscious on the floor beside him, he did the logical thing that anyone in his situation would do.  
  
He poked him.  
  
And Kuririn sat up.  
  
And all was right in the world.  
  
Well, maybe not the last part.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" They two friends heard a familiar scream. Who was it? Bulma. Who else screams really loudly? Exactly.  
  
The two friends, along with Yamcha (who had been awakened by Bulma's yelling) ran into the abandoned hotel lounge where Bulma looked shocked, Marron, Travis and Tess were holding their ears, and the demi-sayains were on the ground in obvious pain.  
  
"What happened here?" Kuririn asked as the rest of the DB gang made their way into the lounge. Bulma was too stunned to respond, and simply pointed at the kids.  
  
"Th.they. they said." And with that, she fainted. Again. With good reason. Trunks was the first to recover his hearing and stood up. He walked over to his mother's form and began poking it to see if she was alive. Goten walked over too.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." Goten said methodically. "All we did was tell her that she's the past form of your mother."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The DB gang screamed. They didn't faint this time, though. Nope. They just stood their, catching flies. Not that that's all too much better.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Heh heh, I'm finished with six chappies now ^-^ sorry if this one was so short, but I wanted to save most of the explanation for it's own chapter. At least my internet's back up. and our computer works.  
  
Okay, here's my I-hate-Yamcha rant ^-^ flame if you want, skip it you must, but I had to put this here First off, the number one point used against Yamcha is that he cheated on Bulma. Many Yamcha lovers say that isn't true, as it is never mentioned in the series. However, it can be proved in the manga (witch is more real than the series anyway). When Trunks is talking to Goku after he defeats Freiza and Cold, and tells Goku who his parents are, Goku freaks and says how he thought Bulma would always end up with Yamcha. Trunks then explains that Yamcha was 'not always faithful'. In other words, he cheated on her. ^-^ There's one concrete point. Another is that he only seems to appear to annoy other characters for a looooong time. He never makes it past the first round in the finals of the WMAT. He tries to kill Goku (not that others, say Vegeta and Piccolo haven't, but hey), just annoys Tein (though it was funny when he flicked him off in the manga), Does nothing in the fight against piccolo, loses to Kami in the first round of the 23rd Tenaichi Budokia because he judged him by appearance, and all he does in the second fight against piccolo is hold back chichi when she gets upset. Now for DBZ. In the Radditz saga, he's playing baseball (in the anime. In the manga, Bulma got fed up with him and just never told him about the reunion). That does a lot. He trains for three years, and fights the sayians. Tein beats the first saibamen, then Yamcha fights. You can already tell that at this point, Vegeta already dislikes him. When Tein fights a saibamen, it is still alive at one point but Vegeta kills it saying Tein had already beaten it. Yamcha fights, the saibamen is in the same condition, but Veggie leaves it alone and lets it kill Yamcha. So he's out of the picture for a bit. Not counting Bulma's wailing over the fact that he died. So he trains at king kai's planet, and only succeeds in annoying piccolo with stupid phrases and such. Witch isn't hard to do. He comes back to life, and only annoys people more. He spends time in one episode singing a jingle for cat food. -.- In that same episode, he makes fun of veggie for wearing the infamous pink shirt. Poor veggie. anyhow. Now Freiza's back. When he lands, Yamcha is all for running away and leaving the Earth to take care of itself. He doesn't want to die again. Trunks comes, and he acts pretty hostile towards him. For example, Trunks pulls out a freezer with soda's in it. Yamcha comments, 'be careful. He brought out something weird.' -.- They are warned of the androids, and Yamcha doesn't believe. In the anime, he is constantly criticizing Vegeta, talking about how he (Yamcha) must be as strong as Vegeta and could stand up to the training he's doing. It was really funny when he went in and turned the gravity to the level Vegeta was working on though. He almost became a pancake. ^-^ They fight the androids and Yamcha is to afraid to fight them the whole time. He's also the most reluctant to help Gohan fight cell in the final showdown. He'd rather run away ^-^ So there's my chappie, there's my rant. Please review, even if it is a flame for my rant. ^-^ Reviews are good! And before I forget.. Words in this chapter- 1657, But that includes about six hundred words in my rant. so I'm not sure if they count. ~^-^~ ~Mirai Evo~ 


End file.
